New kid in school
by Sintharia
Summary: Zexion is attending a new school because his mother made him move and he is running into problems but making solutions in the process.
1. Chapter 1

2The new kid in school

Ch-1

"Zexion" a soft voice called out to me. "Come to me Zexion.

"Mom?" I asked "Is that you?" I ran to the voice. It was the voice…The voice of the mother I knew before. Before it all happened. The voice I knew when I was younger. The voice of the mother I knew before she died. At least the part I love died.

I ran through the mist trying to catch her. She kept calling to me and I kept running. I couldn't get to her. Her voice moved farther away with every step I took. _I_ _can't get to her_…I soon realized. I gave off a small cry. Suddenly the ground gave out on me..I was falling. The mist disappeared and I saw the ground.

Just as I hit I woke up. _It was all a dream…_I said sighing. In the room under me I could hear the clamor of pots and pans as my mom tried to find stuff for breakfast. I got up out of bed and grabbed my favorite black and blue striped shirt. I looked around and found my iPod by my bed. I left my room going downstairs.

When I walked in the kitchen mom was still rummaging through the cabinets and moving pots and pans around looking for food for breakfast.

"Hey mom" I said with a smile in an attempt to hide the hate that I hid inside for her. "How are you this morning."

She shrugged the question off and continued rummaging through the cabinets. I walked to one of the cabinets and grabbed a pop tart from above her head. I was just a few inches taller than her. She hated the fact of that.

"I'm going to be going shopping today. Need anything?" She looked back at me as I opened the pop tart.

I shrugged not thinking of anything and not wanting to say anything. _If I don't say anything perhaps I can get out of the house without any problems._

As if she could read my mind she stood up straight walking over to me and slapped me right across my cheek bone. She left a deep red mark that was very easily seen.

I just took it though. I walked out of the kitchen and finished my pop tart in the living room.

_You would think by now that she would've quit that. I mean its been over a year since I told her that I'm Gay. I mean she hates it every time I walk into the same room with her. It's as if she doesn't care anymore. She still thinks that it's not true even though it's obviously true. _I thought to myself. _She is overly religious. She gave me a speech about how it is against the so called "Heavenly Bible."She doesn't control my life. I am a 17 year old and she can't do anything to me about it._

Grabbing my stuff I walked out of the door and saw the bus turn around the corner. _I made it out just in time. _I thought to myself. I ran to get on the bus and cursed my short legs._ Why must I be so short? I was the shortest person at my old school and more than likely I'll be the shortest here as well…_I thought to myself.

I was the first person on the bus and so I decided to sit in the front of the bus so I wasn't noticed easily. We moved forwards slowly. When we made the next stop I got quite a surprise. They all dressed in loose pants and loose shirts. Only a few had on tight jeans such as mine.

One of the guys who were wearing tight jeans sat next to me. "Hi there, you must be new to the school. I haven't seen you around and you look new."

He continued on and I zoned out. I didn't care about him really. He was just a boy whom I don't know and more than likely will end up not even caring about. I just looked out of my window and stared at the surroundings.

We got to the school and I saw him get up quickly and rush off the bus. I had never seen anyone move so fast. I noticed one thing about him. He had a mullet of medium blonde to medium brown hair. I have to admit he did look kind of cute but hey doesn't matter.

Suddenly I felt a chill going throughout my body. I looked up and saw a man standing over me and he was staring at me.

"What are you doing on here?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "You need to get in the school." He grabbed my arm and pushed me off the bus.

He climbed off after me and I could've sworn he was following. However, when I looked back he was gone. He was nowhere to be seen.

_That guy was old…._I thought to myself.

I looked forwards again and I almost ran into someone. He was a giant. He stood a good foot and a half above me. I felt so tiny.

My first impression of him:

Bully. Mean. Won't like him.

When I looked up I got a better view of him. He had red brown hair and it was extremely curly but it was short. He looked like he would be on the football team or something.

"Watch yourself kid." He said in a deep voice.

I looked up at him "sorry didn't mean to run into you."

He smiled slightly. It was a nice smile but kind of scary. I wish I could just get through my first day of school without any problems. _I mean I just moved here I don't want any trouble with people…_I thought to myself.

The man continued to stare down on me but I kind of ignored him. I tried to walk around him but he blocked me off. I looked up and sighed.

"What do you want?"I asked him growling slightly.

"What's your name kid?" He asked me in his low voice.

"Zexion" I said simply. I stuck my hand in my pockets and tried to walk off again.

"Whoa there. You never got my name. It's rude to do that..."He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ok then what is your name, guy who won't let me pass." I asked getting irritated "Is it boulder or rock? Something along those lines perhaps?"

He scowled at me. "No. My name is Lexaeus." He said deeply.

"Oh wow what a name." I said sarcastically. "Can I go now?"

He moved his arm and allowed me to go past him. _What was so hard about that? _I asked my thoughts. I looked behind me at him. He just stood there looking at me. I couldn't tell if he was mad or surprised that someone stood up to him.

_I guess I don't look like the person who would be a stand up kind of guy. _I laughed at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking throughout the halls looking for my first period class. _Ugh why must I have Mathematics first I totally suck at it. _I sighed. When I walked up to the door I was surprised by the amount of kids in the class. _I wonder who teaches this class. _I thought walking to the back of the room and sitting in the chair in the farthest part of the room.

When the class walked in they took notice of me. I saw the young blonde brown haired kid from the bus. He walked in with a guy with fire red hair. He had two tattoos under his eyes. I watched them walk by and wanted to say something to the boy. However, he noticed me before I could say anything.

"Oh hi there. You're the new kid from the bus right?" He said looking at me.

I nodded looking up at him. He smiled.

"Can I sit here?" He asked if he could sit in the seat next to me. I shrugged. _At least he is slightly nice to me and I don't have to worry about him beating me to death like I could've sworn Lexaeus was going to do…._I thought to my self.

He sat down next to me and smiled at me. _Well at least ill know a-_

He cut my thoughts off. "Hey I didn't catch you name on the bus this morning." I looked at him and shrugged.

"Zexion." I looked at him and gave a hint of a smile.

"Oh I absolutely love that name" He squeaked. "Mines Demyx. People call me Demy though."

I actually smiled for once. He was really nice. He was the nicest person I've met since I moved here. He looked like he would be a great person to know and seemed to be kind of popular.

"Oh by the way, this is my friend." He motioned to his friend with the fire red hair. I just got a good look at his eyes. They were an emerald green. "His name is Axel."

I nodded to Axel. "It's nice to meet you."

Axel shrugged it off. I guess he isn't good with meeting new people.

Demyx interrupted my thoughts…Again. "So Zexy, It's alright for me to call you that right?"

I shrugged "Sure. Go right on ahead with that."

Just as I finished my sentence the bell rang. The teacher walked in.

"Hello Darlings."

_Oh my god…..Is this even a guy?_ I thought to myself. I stared at his pink hair and how is seemed to flip and bounce when he walked. When he walked his hips seemed to sway back and forth as girls would. It kind of creepy to me but hey this school is creepy...

I sat at the back of the room and relaxed. I only looked up when the door opened and in walked the guy who looked like a teacher, the one from the bus that morning. I sighed deeply.

_Is everyone following me or something?_ I looked at the guy who walked in. He had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes…

_They are so pretty….._As I looked at them I suddenly got lost in them.

He looked at me. Suddenly another chill flashed down my spine. _What does he keep doing to me? _I asked myself.

"Hello Marluxia." He said to the teacher. "I would like to sit in on your class to see how well you do. Seeing as it is your first day." He smiled.

"Oh of course Vexen" Marluxia smiled happily. "I would be happy if you did." He said winking.

_Oh gag. Apparently this guy is gay…._ I looked at Vexen as he made his way to the back of the classroom.

I almost died when I noticed that the only open seat in the entire classroom was next to me. He sat in it. I sighed.

_Why? Why must he sit by me? Why?_ I kept on asking myself the same question over and over again wishing I could just go and crawl in a hole….Or at least go to the other side of the classroom.

I turned around and saw that he had he gaze set up on me. He just kept staring at me throughout the class I almost died. I could've sworn I was going to freeze under his gaze…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3

The bell rang just as Vexen stood up. It was as if he could see it coming. He had perfect timing.

I watched him walk up and talk to the teacher. They were both looking at me. They had a gleam in their eyes. _What are they thinking?_

Suddenly Marluxia stood up and walked to me. It kind of scared me how he walked. He swayed and he had such a graceful stance.

When he got to me he bent over and whispered in my ear. "Stay right there."

I opened my mouth to protest that I had to get to class but he put his finger over my mouth and kept me from talking. He walked off.

When he came back he had a book in his hand and I noticed it was a good sized book. _ What is up with that book? Why does he want me to stay here and why did he get that book? _ I was completely confused.

"I hear you're new to this school, Zexion." I nodded. He handed over the book that he had went and got. _Hmm…No title…._

I had an idea of what it was about. However my guess was completely off. It was a book on GARDENING. _Why does it have to be gardening? I thought this guy was a math teacher. I am completely confused._

"That's a book I'm working on love. I absolutely love gardening and I thought you could help me come up with a name for it." He said in a voice I didn't expect.

I hadn't paid any attention in class that day. So I was quite surprised by the way his voice was. It was a deep voice but it sounded to girly to be a guys.

"Gardening for dummies?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

He scowled at me. "So we have a smart elect in the class now do we?"

I turned my back on him and walked out of the classroom and ignored him call me back. _What harm could it have done? I mean I haven't done anything wrong here and I am new. I mean what can anyone do to me here that have not happened to me before?_

I looked at the other students in the hall and they completely ignored me. They just pushed past me and at one time I got pushed into a wall. I hated being the new kid here. _At least its smaller then my old school. _I sighed. I hate this place though I know only 3 people and I really don't know them that well.

I guess this school wasn't all that bad. I mean there are some nice kids….

_What am I thinking? I don't need to be making friends….They'll never be able to come over and ill never be able to hang out with them…._

I felt someone jump on my back. I instantly fell under the weight. I looked up from the ground and saw that Demyx had tackled me.

"Oh hello Demyx. Why'd you tackle me?" I asked feeling a sharp pain in my side. I shuddered remembering the broken rib from a few years back.

_Stupid Saix…._I thought remembering my brother.

"I tackled you due to the fact that you were ignoring me." I heard Demyx saying.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was caught up in my thoughts." I said laughing slightly. "You can get off of my now Demyx."

"Oh sorry" He said very apologetically. When he got up he picked me up and stood me up straight. I wiped myself off and sighed.

"It's alright Demyx. I just didn't expect you to tackle me like that."

"Hey Zexy. I was wondering….do you want to hang out after school?"Demyx asked kindly.

"Sure" Zexion responded with a smile.

Demyx smiled happily. "Good. I got to go now. I'll see you at lunch Zexy."

_That was interesting. I never thought I would warm up to someone so fast...I hope I don't run into…._Just then a cold shock went down my back. I turned around and HE was standing there.

Vexen. The scariest guy I've ever seen in my life and yet I still feel so safe with him around me.


End file.
